Mother of Love
It was January, the beginning of New Year. It was month of happiness and luck… but not love. At the time this story happened, people didn’t know the word love. Women and men married only to continue life, and children didn’t really care about their parents. Well, most didn’t, anyway. Sabrina Raven was the only person who experienced love. She loved her parents, her grandparents, her neighbors, and even strangers all the same. But sadly, she was one of those handicap children, who couldn’t live a normal life; who always needed help. You see, she couldn’t either speak or hear – this made her life the most challenging. All she could do was read with her huge, sky-blue eyes. Her parents didn’t really pay attention to her disability, and send her to school carelessly. Sabrina could not hear the teachers nor answer their questions, but she learned everything from the books. Strangely, her grades where always highest in every subject. She couldn’t sing, but she could play almost any instrument you gave her. Unfortunately, many kids bullied her – if they were trying to make her sad or depressed, their attempts where failing. Every time somebody pushed her or hit her or tripped her, she would glance at them with her beautiful cow-eyes only once and they would feel as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at them. She would help anyone no matter how they treated her. Soon enough, kids, and even some adults, started calling her “the Handicap Fairy”. If it was an insult, she couldn’t hear it. Once, in January, she visited the forest that was very near to where she lived. It was snowing, and the river located there was covered with a thick layer of ice. Sabrina sat down on a log that was very near to the frozen river and stared straight ahead. She did not move, she did not blink – If you where to pass by, you’d think she was a very realistic statue. The hours ticked by; it begun to get dark, but still, the Handicap Fairy sat frozen on the log. Nobody bothered to look for her as days passed, and her heart beat begun to slow down more and more. One day, her heart beat stopped for good, but still nobody worried about her. As weeks passed, though, her parents begun to miss her, and so did her neighbors, and teachers, and classmates. Where was their Handicap Fairy? People hoped that she was alive and that she would return, and some of them even looked for her. Strangely, nobody went into the forest where she sat, motionless. Spring arrived, people begun to notice and care about each other, in fear that they might leave just the same way as Sabrina Raven did. By doing that, flowers bloomed from her lifeless body and her blind blue eyes were beginning to get brighter and brighter. Summer came, and people begun to fall in love, causing Sabrina to become cowered completely in colorful flowers – soon, every part of her body was blooming, except for her two huge eyes. Years passed, and everybody forgot about her. Once, a couple decided to take a stroll through the forest – they where, actually, two of Sabrina’s classmates. They already left third grade long ago, though, and where studying in collage. As they neared to the river, they noticed Sabrina, but they did not recognize her, for, she was now completely a flower bush. They came closer to examine the magnificent bush, and noticed two blank spaces where there were no flowers at all. As they looked inside to see what was there, their gaze was met with two, bright–blue eyes. They realized who was there at once, since the only person with such big and innocent eyes like that was the Handicap Fairy. The couple closed Sabrina’s eyes, to let her rest in peace, and as they did, there was a sudden ray of red light, and she was gone forever. You might think it was very tragic end, but not Sabrina – for, she was the only person who dared to give birth to love. Category:CLG